Dress Up
by SolitaireAikanaro
Summary: Horohoro and Yoh are bored. But then, Horohoro remembers the box of dresses his mother sent Pirika...Dedicated to Kaya Sushi! Oneshot.


This is dedicated to Kaya Sushi, for drawing me that lovely picture of Ren for my one-shot, 100 Percent. The link is on my bio, if anyone is interested.

There will be a sequel to this. I was planning to put Ren in a dress, but it didn't work out that way, so there'll be a sequel!

* * *

Boredom. It is a terrible affliction, one that is very rarely cured. It causes you to sit around like a lump of fat, with absolutely nothing to do! Although…most of us do that anyway…back to the point, boredom is a terrible affliction. 

And our two 'heroes' had this horrible disease.

" I'm bored." Horohoro whined, breaking the silence.

Yoh sighed, turning off his CD player after having listened to BOBLOVE fifty-four and a half times. " Me too."

There was silence again. The clock counted the seconds as they painfully passed away, having been murdered by the minutes. _Tick-tock, tick-tock…_

" I'm bored." Horohoro again.

" Me too. " A whirl as Yoh started up his CD player again. He decided just to listen to the other half and make it fifty-five times.

And this would have continued, had Horohoro not had a most fabulous Idea.

" I have an idea!" Horohoro shouted, leaping up.

" What?" Yoh yawned, trying not to fall asleep.

" Well, I was watching a movie about cross-dressers, and then I remembered the time I rode a llama, but I fell off and had some ice cream…" Yoh tuned out about here, only hearing bits like, " Santa Claus bit me…" and " I wanted to be the donkey, but no…"

Finally, Horohoro got to the point. " We should make Ren cross-dress!"

" …What?" Yoh wasn't following his friend's train of thought.

" Because I was watching a movie about cross-dressing last night." Horohoro explained impatiently.

Yoh nodded, careful to keep his features blank. He wondered what cross-dressing had to do with llamas and Santa Claus, but he decided it would be better not to ask.

" Come on, my mom sent Pirika a whole bunch of dresses, but they're too big for her right now." Horohoro skipped off, leaving Yoh to trail warily behind.

They soon arrived at Pirika's room (if you could call 'soon' taking an hour as Horohoro got lost…) Horohoro went straight to the large cardboard box in the corner.

" Here it is!" He beamed, opening the box and holding up a lacy slip.

" You want to see Ren in that?" Yoh made a face. The slip looked hardly big enough to cover a peanut.

" …" Horohoro stared, and then dropped the scrap of lace. " Eww…"

The image of too-exposed Ren danced in their heads. The two boys shook their heads hurriedly before the image could become permanently imbedded.

" Hey, look at this!" Horohoro quickly changed the subject. He pulled out an orange dress edged with lace and splattered with yellow flowers. " Yoh, you should wear this!"

Yoh took the dress, tracing the lacy v-neck. Finally he looked up. " If you're making me wear a dress, you have to wear one too!"

" What?" Horohoro was taken aback. He contemplated the two; Yoh in a dress, and his own humiliation. He decided Yoh in a dress would be worth it.

" Okay, but I get to take picture of you." Horohoro crossed his arms.

" Then I get pictures of you." Yoh stared evenly back.

Horohoro pouted, but Yoh remained firm. The Ainu sighed. " Fine."

" Great!" Yoh's serious face changed into a huge grin. " I'll go get the camera!" He dashed out of Pirika's room, down the hall, and into his own room. He pulled open a drawer, and groped inside for his camera. Finally grabbing it, he ran out again, not bothering to close the drawer. He reappeared at Pirika's door in a huff, holding out the camera. " Horohoro, I – " He stopped.

There was a girl in Pirika's room. A strange girl, wearing a school uniform. Her hair was strangely familiar to Yoh, though. It was a pale blue, spiky at the edges, and it fell into her face.

Wait. Yoh checked the floor. There was a very familiar headband on the carpet. His head shot up. " Horo…?"

The girl flushed. " Shut up." Her voice was very…Horohoro-like.

" Oh my god, Horo!" Yoh laughed, snapping a picture. " I can't believe it!"

" It's your turn." The girl frowned, self-consciously smoothening her skirt.

" Okay, okay." Yoh hiccupped, still laughing. He put down the camera, and slipped off his shirt. He pulled the orange dress over his head, and took off his pants. He posed happily as Horohoro took a picture.

" You look like a girl." Horohoro informed him.

" So do you! I thought you were a girl!" Yoh shot back.

" So did I! Wait, that didn't come out right!" Horohoro sputtered.

Yoh however, wasn't listening. He was headfirst in the cardboard box, rummaging through its contents.

" Yoh, what are you doing?" Horohoro placed his hands on his hips, unaware of how girly he looked.

" You should totally wear this!" Yoh giggled, waving a traditional Ainu dress around.

" What? I – never mind." Horohoro threw up his hands, giving up. He bent forward. " Let's see what you got in here…"

-_Three hours later_-

" Ren! Can you get my camera?" Yoh's cry rung in the air.

There was a moody silence. After several more whines and requests, Ren stomped angrily up the stairs.

" I'm not his slave!" Ren grumbled, throwing open Yoh's door. He crossed the room in a few, violent strides, and grabbed the camera. He was about to leave the room when something on the dresser caught his eye.

He leaned forward. It was a stack of photos, and the one on top featured a pretty Ainu girl in a school uniform.

Ren raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Yoh had a girlfriend. He wondered what Anna would say when she found out. He smirked; this was perfect blackmail material. He flipped to the next picture; it was of a brunette in an orange dress. Ren snorted. Two-timing? He didn't know Yoh had it in him.

Wait. Ren bent close. The brunette looked oddly familiar…those headphones. A strange idea formed in his mind. He flicked back to the picture of the Ainu. Now that he thought about it…

He looked through the entire stack quickly. The photographs were all of the two girls. As the stack diminished, Ren noticed the girls were getting more into the act. They were grinning, flashing peace signs. Ren paused at a picture of the Ainu with braids and the brunette in pigtails. He shook his head incredulously, moving on. There were even a few photos of them wearing badly applied make-up!

Ren held out the last one, studying it carefully. The two 'girls' had linked arms, and had large grins on their faces. The Ainu had pigtails and bright, smudged lipstick while the brunette had messy buns and heavily decorated eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the leather miniskirt and blue summer dress they wore. He shook his head; there was no mistaking them.

" Ren? Why are you taking so long?" A voice asked curiously from the door. Ren turned to see a wondering Yoh and an impatient Horohoro.

" Seriously Ren, what – " Horohoro was cut off by Ren picking up the stack of photos.

A smug smirk spread over the face of the Chinese shaman. He waved the photographs tantalizingly. " Yoh…Horohoro…"

* * *

Please Review and look out for the Sequel!


End file.
